This disclosure generally relates to automotive vehicles, and more particularly to incorporating a wheelchair mobility system into an automotive vehicle.
Currently, individuals who use a wheelchair have a few basic ways to enter or exit an automotive vehicle, as well as ride in the vehicle while seated in the wheelchair. One typical mobility system uses a ramp that selectively extends from the vehicle floor to the ground surface external of the vehicle. This allows the wheelchair to roll along the ramp and overcome a height difference between the vehicle interior and the terrain outside the vehicle. Another common type of mobility system incorporates a lift mounted in the vehicle which raises and lowers a wheelchair from the ground surface to the vehicle floor height. Some lifts selectively rotate about a vertical axis and then are raised/lowered from vehicle interior, while others pivot about a horizontal axis (like a drawbridge) and then are raised/lowered from the vehicle interior.
Either the ramp or the lift extends from the vehicle a substantial distance. Further access area is desired in addition to this distance to allow easy maneuvering of the wheelchair on to the ramp/lift and thereby advantageously use the ramp or lift option. When deployed to load or unload a wheelchair passenger, present systems require up to approximately six (6) feet to allow the wheelchair to be loaded from the side or rear of the vehicle. With the ramp, the angle for ingress ranges from approximately 8 to 12 degrees which can be very difficult for manual wheelchair users. If a lift is used, the user still needs to push the wheelchair on to a platform before being raised or lowered.
Once the wheelchair user is located inside the vehicle, a second device is typically required to hold the wheelchair securely in place while the vehicle is driven. Various mounting systems, tie-downs, clamp arrangements, etc. are available for securing or locking the wheelchair in the vehicle. Additional hardware or brackets are required to mount the securing or lock mechanism to the automotive vehicle, typically securing the securing mechanism to the vehicle floor. In many instances, some modification is additionally required to the wheelchair to allow the wheelchair to interface with the securing mechanism. At a minimum, at least a portion of the vehicle interior is modified to accept the wheelchair securing mechanism. Likewise, in addition to the lock mechanism, an anti-tip bracket is oftentimes mounted to the floor to help hold the wheelchair from pivoting or rotating around a main lock post.
As a result, mass produced vehicles must be significantly modified to accommodate the enlarged ramp or lift platform. For example, the entire floor must be lowered to accommodate wheelchair ingress/egress, as well as wheelchair mounting within the vehicle. Lowering the entire floor of the vehicle compromises the rear passenger foot area. The wheelchair lift/ramp also has a corresponding large impact on the vehicle structure and cost, in addition to requiring an additional securing mechanism to hold the wheelchair in place during vehicle operation.
Thus, as is evident from known systems, potential drawbacks are present with these existing systems and may include multiple components for system installation, extensive modification to the automotive vehicle, possible modification of the wheelchair, added expense, and additional weight. Moreover, the amount of room needed within the automotive vehicle for these components correlates to reduced space for other passengers or cargo. Still another drawback associated with these types of systems is that current mobility systems or securing mechanisms do not provide head or neck support for individuals travelling in wheelchairs.
Consequently, a significant need exists for an improved automotive wheelchair mobility system that overcomes one or more of these perceived deficiencies in existing systems.